Devotion
by tvdvampirehybrid
Summary: Klaus is cured and becomes human.
1. Forewords

Forewords:

Caroline sighed and plopped herself on her bed. The war is over now that Klaus is human. He was no longer a threat. Bonnie managed to use expression to make more of the cure. Now, everyone could choose whether or not they wanted to be cured. Klaus words replayed at the back of Caroline's head like broken record player.

"_You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless. We're the same, Caroline."_

Deep down she knew it was true. She hated who she was; vulnerable and weak. She liked being a vampire. She liked knowing that was stronger and braver than an average human. Caroline glided her thumb against the screen of her phone. Her eyes fixed onto the photo of her and Tyler.

Even though Klaus is now powerless, having Tyler around when Klaus is human would only result in a blood bath. She wouldn't admit it to Tyler, but she didn't want Klaus dead. _At least he's human now, right? He doesn't need to be feared_, she thought.

Klaus' blood boiled with fury. His fists were clenched so tight he could feel his nail digging into his skin. "That damn bastard!" he yelled in rage, slamming his fist into a mirror. The tainted glass shattered and his fist started bleeding. He stared at the red liquid dripping down his skin, hoping that his injury would heal although he knew it wouldn't. He no longer had the ability to heal immediately. He is no longer a vampire hybrid. Because he is now… _human._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hi! I wanted to write a Klaroline fic for you Klaroline fans out there. I will post the first chapter soon! I hope you like the main storyline though. Tell me what you guys think! See you soon!**_


	2. The Night Before

The night before:

"What's this?" Elena picked up a dusty book lying on the ground beside Silas.

"What's what?" Bonnie asked, shining her flashlight at Elena. Her eyes caught the crimson red book Elena was holding. "I've seen that before. What is that? Let me see." Bonnie flipped the book open, her eyes carefully studying the words written in the book. "Oh my god," she paused, "This is a book contains the spell to make the cure. That means we don't have to raise Silas."

"Which means you can make more than one cure..." Elena continued, her eyes widening at the thought of getting her human life back.

"Elena, there's more to it. It says here I can make a cure for werewolves. We'll not only be able to cure Klaus' vampire side, but his werewolf side."

"We can use it on Klaus," Elena said.

"Is it done? Did you guys get the cure?" Caroline paced around the living room with her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Bonnie found an expression book and now she's doing her witchy juju thing to make the cure. And then, once it's done, we're going to shove it down Klaus' throat," Damon said bluntly despite standing right beside Rebekah. "Plus, we don't have to raise Silas. Isn't that great news?"

"Okay. Just please update me on what's going on. Elena isn't picking up her phone and I am going crazy pacing around this house and burning calories," Caroline hung up.

"It's decided then isn't it, sweetheart? They're going to use the cure on me," Klaus said. "Make me powerless, weak, miserable."

"It was either that or they were going to kill you," Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "Nobody deserves death as a punishment."

Klaus' mouth parted, as if about to say something. But he didn't know what to say. It was difficult for him to even look at her after what she said about him being in love with her. For a thousand years, Klaus has never been in love with anyone. What he felt for Caroline, is that love? He showed pity, forgiveness and mercy all for Caroline. Was that an act of love?


	3. Day One

_I wonder how Klaus is holding up. Wait, no. That's not the point Caroline. He nearly killed you. You shouldn't be thinking this way._ Caroline groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Her eyes roamed around the room and finally fell upon the art piece Klaus had drawn for her. _Damn it, Klaus. Why am I the only who actually gives a damn about you?_ Caroline huffed out of frustration.

_Does Klaus still have hope on bringing out his humanity? He is human now, isn't he? Is there still the possibility that he might be able to leave his vengeful personality and start anew as a human?_ Caroline had thought about it, once or twice. A part of her knows that Klaus was capable of showing kindness, compassion, humanity. Klaus has never showed this side of him to anyone, but her. She was the only one capable of changing him. Not Rebekah, not his family, but Caroline- _the one girl that Klaus has fallen in love with._

_._

Klaus wrapped his bleeding fist with a strip of cotton gauze. He never felt so helpless and miserable_. I will find a way to make me a vampire hybrid again. Once I do, it's going to result in a bloody bloodbath_, Klaus thought.

"Hello, human Nik," Klaus' head turned at the sound of his sister. "Don't you miss it? Being human?" Rebekah asked.

"I _will,_ get back at them. Maybe teach them something for turning me human."

"Why are you always so vengeful? Being human isn't that bad, Nik. I missed it. Sure, I was a hundred times stronger as a vampire, but there's more to being human than being a vampire. Why aren't you seeing the good side in this?" Rebekah heaved a sigh.

"I didn't want to become human again, Rebekah. I never wanted this to happen," Klaus glared down intently at his little sister. "Just wait till I become a hybrid again, it's going to be a massacre."

"You won't do that," Rebekah said.

"What makes you so sure, sweetheart?"

"Because the only friend you have now is Caroline. And you wouldn't risk what you have with her to kill all her friends. She'll hate you for it. She'll hate you forever."

Klaus blinked in disbelief. "Well, love. I am done having this conversation with you. So if you need me, I'll be upstairs planning my next murder." Klaus took a deep breath and stood on his feet.

Was what Rebekah said true? Would he really give up his murder plan for Caroline? Caroline's words echoed in his head. Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved. Was he capable of being saved? Or was it the end for him?

.

The sun filtered through the window, signalling the start of a new day. Caroline's eyes flutter open. She propped herself up and stretched her arms. _Brand new day_, she thought. Caroline got on her feet and drew the curtains. Fresh air filled her lungs, making her feel refreshed and exhilarated.

She slipped into her bedroom slippers and shuffled her way to the shower. She had her day planned in her head. Today, she was going to run some errands and do some retail therapy to take her mind off Tyler. Tyler has gone back to Florida to move in with his cousin. Staying in Mystic Falls would only cause him a greater deal of pain. Almost everything reminded him of his mother. _Maybe it's better this way,_ Caroline sighed and wrapped her slender body with a towel.

"Good morning, sunshine. Let's go and grab breakfast! Come on now, wake up Nik. Let's enjoy our brand new human life!" Rebekah said in high spirits. She went over to her brother's bed and pulled the duvet off him.

.

Klaus rubbed his eyes and propped himself up. His eyes were dull and expressionless. He prayed hard that what happened yesterday was just another one of his bad dreams. He stared glumly at Rebekah. _This isn't a dream, all of this, this is real._

It was a lovely walk to the closest eating place. The sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky. _This is ridiculous,_ Klaus thought. He didn't think he would actually be going out in the morning to get breakfast with his sister, _actual _breakfast, _not 'people breakfast'_.

"I'll have a latte please," Caroline curled her lips into a smile. She turned her head to look at the selection of pastries till her eyes met a pair of familiar blue-green eyes.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, her eyes were fixed in his gaze. For a moment, she completely forgot that Klaus wasn't a hybrid anymore. "Oh," she whispered, her voice almost inaudible to an average human. "Is everything okay..?" Caroline asked.

"Well, love. I can tell you that it's definitely not going according to my plan."

"I see," Caroline paused_. At least you're not dead_, she thought. "Well then, see you around." Caroline grabbed her latte and forced a smile. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to say to him, at least not right now. Sure, there were great moments with Klaus, but she couldn't help but think about all the horrible things he has done.

.

"What happened down there?" Rebekah asked, biting into a piece of breadstick.

"Not anything that you should know of," Klaus said. He didn't like talking about Caroline to anyone. He preferred acting like she didn't matter to him, although deep down he knew she did matter. "Rebekah love, eat your vegetables."

"Some things never change," Rebekah said.

.

Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished her phone out and glided her thumb across the screen to answer the call. "Hello?" she spoke.

"Hello, Caroline."

"What is it, Rebekah?"

"Meet me at the Mystic Grill at 6 tonight. I need to speak to you in person."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? What's this about?"

"It seems like you're the only here who can fix Nik," Rebekah paused. "Well then, I'll see you later!" She hung up.

_What? Fix Klaus? He deserved what happened to him, didn't he?_ Caroline locked her phone and slid it back into her pocket. "I honestly thought this Klaus thing was over," she sighed.

**.**

**Author's Note: Hello! A longer chapter this time. It's my first time writing a Klaroline fic so I hope you guys like it! I update whenever the chapter is ready. So sometimes I update fast, and sometimes a little slow. But whatever the case it, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Wake Up Call

"What is it that you have to speak to me about in person?" Caroline asked, looking at Rebekah questioningly. "You said that I was the only one who could fix Klaus. What do you mean?"

"You would do anything to save your friends, wouldn't you?" Rebekah said.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would," Caroline raised an eyebrow, eyeing the blonde original. "What does this has got to do with Klaus?"

"You need to do help him get his humanity back. I know my brother, he wouldn't let your friends' doing slip away. He's a vengeful person, Caroline. He's been plotting revenge all his life. That's what he does. And I know, as long as Niklaus is not dead, he will get blood on his hands. I don't want my brother dead, and you don't want your friends dead. Which is why you need to help him," Rebekah explained.

"Why can't you do it? You _are_ his sister."

"Because he's not going to listen me. Think about it, do you really think he would listen to me telling him not to kill _your _friends? I've got nothing to lose if he kills your friends. I just don't want to lose my brother. He's the only one I have left right now. As much as I hate him sometimes, I can't lose him," Rebekah said. "You need to do something before your friends kill my brother, or at least, before your friends get killed."

.

Klaus picked up a shot glass and downed the vodka in an instant. He slammed the glass down, groaning in frustration. His mind wandered off, planning and plotting on ways to get back at the Salvatores, the Gilberts and Bonnie Bennet. They took everything away from him. What other choice did he have? He only wanted revenge. Klaus sighed, trying to drown away his anger and frustration in vodka.

The doorbell rang, making Klaus' head turn. He got to his feet and shuffled his way to the door. His eyes tightened at the sight of Caroline standing at his doorstep. "Caroline?" he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Hey, can I come in?" Caroline asked, her eyes quickly catching sight of Klaus' bandaged hand.

Klaus nodded and led her to the living room. He went over to grab a glass and poured her a drink. "So, what brings you here love?" he asked.

"What happened to your hand?" Caroline eyed his hand for a second and fixed her gaze on Klaus. "You're injured."

"Nothing I can't handle," Klaus said, pretending like it didn't hurt when it still stung a little bit. "Now, back to my question, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't been human for years, I thought maybe I could h-"

"You could what? Help? I don't need your help Caroline. I've told you, I can manage myself," Klaus snapped, gritting his teeth in anger. Immediately, regret rushed through his veins for raising his voice at Caroline.

Caroline's eyebrows narrowed as she felt herself fuming inside. "You know what, Klaus? I am done here. You know what your goddamn problem is?! You shut everybody out the second they try to help you. So I'm sorry for actually coming here to help you when you don't want any help." Caroline exploded. She got on her feet, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe it. All I did was try to help and I get yelled at?! Unbelievable," Caroline muttered under her breath as she proceeded to her car.

.

Caroline's words replayed the back of Klaus' head. He felt guilt-ridden for shutting out someone who was trying to help him. Klaus slumped himself into his couch, pouring another glass of vodka. Taking a sip, he hoped that the vodka would somehow relief him.

Caroline's words made his mind spiral. Pain, fear and loneliness started to cloud his mind. He chugged down another glass before his eyes closed as he fell into deep slumber.

.

Caroline sank her head into her pillow. She looked out her window. It was a chilly night. The moon had appeared out of the horizon and the skies were filled with stars. _What a day_, she thought.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Caroline jolted, startled by the knocks that was coming from downstairs. She jumped out of bed and made her way to the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Klaus standing outside her door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms together.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier today," Klaus said apologetically. "I just don't know what came over me. And I'm sorry. I just don't have anyone right now and I don't know how to project my feelings," Klaus fixed his gaze on Caroline as he spoke.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you apologize," Caroline sighed.

Klaus pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Well then, I guess that's a start," Caroline said. "I appreciate the apology. Thanks," her face softened.

Klaus nodded, "Guess I'll see you around. Goodnight, Caroline." He gave her a smile.

Caroline smiled weakly in return. "Goodnight," she said. "And by the way, what you said about you not having anyone, that's not true," she paused. _"You have me."_ Caroline said, before closing the door gently behind her.

.

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm trying my best to update whenever I can. I'm really glad that many of you liked the storyline so far. I hope you like this one too! Leave me a comment if you'd like. I love reviews! Till then! Xoxo.


	5. New Orleans

Klaus shoved a handful of clothes into an olive coloured duffel bag. He reached out for his phone, jabbing the familiar digits that belonged to Caroline. One, two, three rings and then Caroline answered his call. "Hi…" Caroline croaked. "Klaus?"

"Caroline, are you up love?" Klaus spoke, pacing around his room.

"I think so," Caroline mumbled. "What is it?"

"I want you to come with me to New Orleans. I'd like to pick up a few of my old things there and I would prefer if I had company. Besides, my darling sister Rebekah is too busy enjoying her human life and refuses to come along with me," Klaus said, getting straight to the point. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you did mention that you wanted to help me, did you not?"

"Wait, is this like a trip?" Caroline asked. "When do you plan to go?"

"You _could_ consider it a trip if you'd like. And we're going today."

"Seriously? Today? Have you ever considered maybe telling me a few days in advance?" Caroline grumbled. "And what do you mean _we're_ going today? I haven't even agreed to any of this. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to decide whether or not I want to go with you."

"Alright, sorry love," Klaus chuckled. "So, will you come along with me or not?"

Caroline groaned, "Fine," she said. "But you're driving. Bye Klaus."

Klaus felt the corners of his lips curve into a smile. For a second, he was actually glad that Caroline was coming with. Who knew what could happen in New Orleans?

.

"You're what?!" Bonnie shrieked, horrified at the idea that Caroline and Klaus were going to go on a trip together. "Are you out of your mind, Caroline?! You can't go!"

"Don't worry, Bonnie!" Caroline grabbed hold of Bonnie's shoulders. "Look, Klaus is human now. He can't hurt me. I'm still a vampire Barbie, I'm stronger than him. I am a lot stronger than he is now."

"Why did you agree to this? Did Tyler even agree to this?" the Bennet witch snapped.

Caroline's chest heaved. The mention of Tyler stung her heart. Her hands dropped from Bonnie's shoulders, "I can't get through Tyler, I don't even know what is going with him anymore. He doesn't return my calls or my texts. I don't know where he is, I don't know how he is. The least he could do is give me a ring once in while! Geez."

Bonnie's facial expression immediately softened, "You really are having a hard time, aren't you?" She said softly. Bonnie went over and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Okay, fine. You can go and have your adventure time with Klaus. But better call me the second you find him suspicious. I'll make sure I'll be there to freakin kill him."

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line and hugged her friend back, "Thank you, Bonnie."

.

Caroline tensed up slightly at the sight of Klaus sitting inside his navy coloured Porsche. She hopped in the passenger seat, greeting him before closing the door behind her. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she murmured as she fixed her seatbelt.

Klaus smiled at Caroline until she met his gaze. Caroline's heart thudded against her ribs the second her eyes met his gaze. Almost instantly, she turned her head away. "Eyes on the road, not me," she stared straight ahead.

.

"WHAT?! She's with Klaus?! How you let that happen! I don't trust Klaus!" Elena hissed.

"She'll be fine, Elena. She's so much stronger than Klaus now that he is human," Bonnie felt herself repeating Caroline's words. "You know Caroline, she's a fixer. She's always trying to fix people. Maybe she can somewhat fix Klaus so that he'll stop wanting to kill us all the time."

.

"This is your old place?" Caroline stared at the big white house with glass walls. She picked up her bag from the trunk and followed closely behind Klaus. "Wow it is so much different from your place in Mystic Falls." The room was warmer than outside. Caroline walked forward and dropped her bag on the couch. She admired the art pieces that were hung on the walls.

"Like what you see? I drew them," Klaus said as he turned on the air condition.

Caroline rolled her eyes are Klaus' arrogance. "I would've said something nice if you hadn't had said that."

Klaus smiled, "Well then love, don't get comfortable just yet. We should get food if we're going to stay here for a while." He twirled his car keys around his fingers and motioned Caroline to get back in his car.

"Wait, I thought we'll be here for just a night? How long is a while?" Caroline looked at Klaus skeptically.

"You're telling me that you don't want to explore New Orleans? After all, you've never been out of Mystic Falls," Klaus said as a matter of factly. "Come on now, love. Let's go get dinner."

_What a manipulative asshole_, Caroline thought. She slipped on her jacket and dragged her feet back to the passenger's seat. "Can I at least decide what we'll be having for dinner?"

.

Ten minutes and the pair finally arrived at an Italian Restaurant. "Good evening," a young brunette greeted them at the entrance. "Can I get two seats for this lovely couple please," she said, signalling her colleague.

Caroline's eyes flickered with nervousness and embarrassment whereas a smile crept on Klaus' lips. "Follow me," the brunette said, leading the pair to a table of two. Caroline was too flustered to make eye contact with Klaus. Immediately, she went for the menu the minute they both sat down.

Klaus, on the other hand, fidgeting with the edges of the menu as he tried to keep his cool and act like he wasn't affected by the waitress' comment. Deep down, he liked that idea that the waitress thought that Caroline was his girlfriend. Klaus bit his lip, trying to supress a smile. "We might need to head to the grocery store if we're going to stay here for a while," he said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Caroline glanced at him for a second and quickly looked away_. Jesus, stop gazing at me like that,_ she prayed. She nodded, still keeping her eyes fixed on the menu that she had read five times because she felt the nerves kicking in.

Thankfully, the conversation during dinner didn't turn out as awkward after the two received their food. For the first time, Klaus and Caroline actually had a laugh with each other. And for the first time, Caroline enjoyed her time with Klaus. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all,_ Caroline thought.


End file.
